


Chain Reaction

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: 2000s, Adaptation, Canon Relationship, Crossover, F/M, Fanvids, Implied Relationships, M/M, Shipping, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every interaction causes a chain reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction

password: **interaction**


End file.
